La frustration de Guenièvre
by Anael Valalia
Summary: Aimer une tête couronnée n'est pas toujours chose facile, Gwen en fait les frais chaque jour. / Petite histoire sur les sentiments de Guenièvre pour notre Arthur. Le défi de la fiction : trois mots obligatoires : Nécrose, ressourcer et coiffer Sainte-Catherine (MERCI WIKTIONARY !) HUMOUR. Bonne lecture.


**Mots obligatoires : **Ressourcer, Nécroser, Coiffer Sainte-Catherine.

**La frustration de Gwen**

Il s'en était fallu de peu, elle avait bien failli commettre une bien grosse boulette, qui s'avérerait irréparable. Finir sur le peloton d'exécution pour avoir frapper (de frustration) sa majesté le Roi n'était pas ce qu'elle avait en tête. Et pourtant...et pourtant, il aurait bien mérité une paire de claque !

Dès années, qu'ils se tournaient autour, entre œillades volées et petits baisés cachés, dissimulant leur histoire aux yeux (déjà bien aveugles) d'un roi despote. Jamais à cette époque, il n'aurait pu envisager un avenir ensemble. Mais à présent, Uther parti, pourquoi jouaient t-il encore les amoureux de couloirs ? Guenièvre voulait plus, elle voulait être reconnu comme la dame attitrée de sa Majesté et donner un signale très clair aux autres Damoiselles de la cour :

_Attention chasse gardée !_

Mais elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, hurlait, tapait, criait dans son coin, tempêtant sur ces bonnes femmes, sa condition de servante de lui permettait décemment pas de faire front de face, son statue sociale était un vrai handicape. Allons bon, comment allait t-elle pouvoir apaiser sa jalousie qui grandissait à mesure que Monsieur souriait ou complimentait (par courtoisie, ou hypocrisie ?) une Dame (aussi moche soi t-elle) pour sa robe.

Fallait il parler à Arthur de ce qui la taraudé ? Il lui répondrait de lui faire confiance et de ne pas se mettre dans tout ces états pour si peu, et elle passerait pour une idiote.

En discuter avec Merlin ? Ce dernier était toujours prêt à lui prêter une oreille attentive, il lui prodiguait souvent de bons conseils, de plus il pourrait parler à demi mot à Arthur sur ses sentiments et l'amener à le convaincre de faire plus attention à elle...

Gwen soupira de manière peu élégante. Parler à Merlin n'était pas la solution et elle le savait (elle se doutait en plus que la gentillesse de pauvre se retournerait contre lui, connaissant le fâcheux caractère de son maître.) Elle lança des petits galets dans l'eau paisible du lac. Elle venait souvent ici pour se ressourcer, quand son idiot de roi lui user les nerfs. Lancer des cailloux dans l'eau à l'instar du visage d'Arthur était un défouloir très efficace.

Tout était de sa faute, si seulement cette idiot n'était pas si chevaleresque, si courtois, elle ne serait pas aussi perturbée. Arthur avait sans doute était bercé dans son enfance par des contes où l'amour entre deux êtres étaient aussi présent que de deux lamantins dansant le mambo sur la banquise dans un récit de chevalerie. Toutes ces histoires d'amour platonique, plus spirituel que charnel (ndl : et oui il n'y avait pas la collection Arlequins à l'époque). Guenièvre s'amusa à penser que peut-être Arthur était encore convaincu que les enfants naissaient dans les feuilles de choux. En d'autres mots, le roi d Camelot n'était pas maître dans les démonstrations d'affections.

Pour tout dire leur quelques rapprochements physiques se limiter à de rares et chastes bisous échangés dans les moments de crises et des tapotements d'épaules. Si l'on devait mesurer l'amour selon les attouchements physique alors Merlin et les autres chevaliers devraient être plus susceptibles d'être considérer comme « maîtresse du Roi ».

Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient t-ils pas embrassés ? Assez longtemps pour que Guenièvre ne sentait plus cette chaleur enivrante sur ses lèvres. Gaius lui avait un jour expliqué qui si un membre comme un bras ou une jambe cessait de fonctionner, si la circulation sanguine ne se produisait plus, alors à long terme cela pouvait provoquer au dit membre une mortification des tissus et des os. Partant de cette hypothèse, Guenièvre n'allait elle pas par avoir les lèvres nécrosés par l'absence d'activité stimulante ?

Gwen jura de manière si peu élégante. Une brise soudaine la tira de ses pensées, elle regarda le soleil descendre et se cacher doucement derrière les arbres. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer au château. Assigné au cuisine depuis le départ de Morgane, elle pressa le pas, la patronne des marmites et casseroles n'était pas une femme qu'on pouvait se permettre de faire attendre. Mais tout à coup, elle vit Arthur au bout d'un couloir. Ils s'échangèrent un long et étrange regard, mêlé pour l'une d'attente et d'espérance, pour l'autre de surprise et de maladresse. Guenièvre, le cœur battant, s'imagina un Arthur entreprenant, qui s'avancerait vers elle, la prendrait par la taille férocement et l'embrasserait avec passion et fougue !

Mais il se contenta de lui sourire gentiment et de poursuivre son chemin. Dépitée, la jolie brunette se dit qu'au train où allait les choses elle aura vite faire de coiffer Sainte Catherine.

**N'oubliez pas de lâcher une petite review ! ;) Que la force soit avec vous !**


End file.
